Harvard University
Gideon studied at Harvard but was expelled under circumstances to be revealed. He went on to build his company, Ophrah Industries, into a corporate giant, intending to use his ever-growing financial power to dominate the world. Modern Era Charles Xavier graduated at 16 with honors from Harvard University. Reed Richards in his scientific studies, and Reed was taking college-level courses by the time he was fourteen. Reed attended many prestigious universities including Harvard University. Much like Reed; Bruce Banner attended many colleges including Harvard. Anthony Druid traveled from England to further his studies in the United States of America where he attended Harvard University. He earned a MD from Harvard, degree in psychology and became a psychiatrist. Solomon Prey of Wakanda excelled in school and was of the few natives to leave the country. He was educated at Harvard University it was there he legally changed his name to Solomon Prey, choosing the name Solomon for the wisdom it represented. Considering himself a great observer and manipulator, he regarded his education as merely supplemental. Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson transferred from Columbia Law School to Harvard Law School. Dean Hauser told Dr. Hank McCoy that he wouldn't hire him at Harvard Medical School, although he was the most qualified applicant. The dean apologized as the decisions was not just down to him and many and the school did not wish to higher a mutant. Hank went on to work at Empire State University. Myles Alfred attended Harvard becoming an expert in literature. It was while studying at Harvard he authored a critically acclaimed piece on Walt Whitman. Myles Mutant powers were triggered when a group of college buddies harassed him. He left them with multiple slashes. Alternative Realities Earth-928 Harrison Snow from the alternate future of Earth-928 graduated from Harvard University and was at one time the editor of the schools newspaper, The Harvard Lampoon. Earth-10005 & Earth-TRN414 Hank McCoy was a child prodigy, having graduated Harvard University at age fifteen. He was eventually recruited to work as a researcher for the CIA's "Division X", wherein he investigated supersonic flight and built the Cerebro prototype. Earth-1610 On Earth-1610; Tony Stark studied at both Harvard and M.I.T. Earth-400005 It was at Harvard Medical School, Dr. David Banner met Dr. Donald Blake and the two became friends. Earth-90214 Emma Frost was the warden of the controversial 1930's Genosha Bay Prison. She was a student of Prof. Charles Xavier while studying at Harvard University and took his theories on sociopathy under a direction by incarcerating dangerous sociopaths in her prison. Earth-93060 Lela Cho was the only child of the millionaire owner of Hong Kong high technology firm Hypersonic; he educated her richly and carefully, ultimately sending her to Harvard - as he felt his little girl had what it took to inherit Hypersonic. At 23 when she graduated from Harvard with a masters degree in business. However, that was also the year when he died. Earth-199999 Bruce Banner met Betty Ross while in college, where they fell in love. At Harvard University, the couple participated in an experiment involving hallucinogens. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * List of Harvard University Students | Notes = * Many Presidents of the United States of America attended Harvard including; John Adams, John Quincy Adams, Rutherford B. Hayes, Theodore Roosevelt, Franklin Delano Roosevelt, John F. Kennedy, George W. Bush, Barack Obama| Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Schools